1. Field
The described technology relates generally to a touch controlled display device using infrared.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A touch controlled display device is a device for which the control is achieved through touch. Touch controlled display devices using infrared have recently become popular.
Generally, touch controlled display devices using infrared include a display device for displaying images, an infrared source for irradiating infrared to an image displaying part, and an infrared sensor for sensing the infrared reflected from the image displaying part.
A screen display device for displaying images on the screen by using a projector, or a liquid crystal display (LCD) including an liquid crystal panel for displaying images using liquid crystal, and a backlight unit for irradiating light to the liquid crystal panel have generally been used.
Touch controlled display devices using infrared including a screen display device may provide unsatisfactory quality of images emitted from the projector and displayed on the screen, because of the technical limits of the projectors used. Such devices may also use a predetermined space between the projector and the screen, and hence the size of the touch controlled display device may be enlarged.
In infrared touch controlled display devices including a liquid crystal display (LCD), infrared irradiated from an infrared source may be transmit through the liquid crystal panel and infrared reflected from the liquid crystal panel may also be transmitted through the liquid crystal panel. Transmittance of infrared to the liquid crystal panel may be deteriorated by the shutter function of the liquid crystal included in the liquid crystal panel. If transmittance of the infrared to the liquid crystal panel is deteriorated, the recognition rate of touch for the touch controlled display device may be deteriorated.
The information disclosed in this Background section is merely for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology.